DEVELOPMENTAL CORE (CORE B) PROJECT SUMMARY The Developmental Core is the driving force of the DC CFAR mission to intensify our multi-institutional effort to promote and support research that contributes to ending the HIV epidemic in Washington, DC and beyond in partnership with government and community. The Core has been led by a highly experienced team of senior HIV researchers since the inception of the CFAR in 2010: Drs. Michael Bukrinsky (GW, Director), Sylvia Silver (GW, Co-Director) and Anthony Wutoh (HU, Co-Director). The Specific Aims of the Core are: 1) to promote and support innovative, collaborative and multidisciplinary HIV research that is pertinent to the epidemic in Washington, DC through the Pilot Awards, Transitioning Investigator and microgrants programs; 2) to lead a dynamic mentoring program for early stage and transitioning HIV investigators with an emphasis on women and underrepresented minorities; and 3) to provide educational and networking activities that promote multidisciplinary and cross-institutional collaboration in HIV research. Since 2010, the Developmental Core has reviewed 165 pilot award applications and funded 63 for $2.8M. Pilot awards granted from 2010-2016 for $1.3M have resulted in $11.2M in new NIH grants representing a 761% return on investment. Fifty-six percent of all DC CFAR pilot award recipients have been women and 23% have been underrepresented minorities. Since 2018, the Core has reviewed eight applications from non-HIV R01- funded transitioning investigators, funding two for $200,000, and has awarded 36 microgrants for $68K since 2010. The Core's mentoring, educational and training programs complement the awards program by providing comprehensive support to DC-based HIV researchers including individualized Core services, grantwriting workshops, mentoring workshops, specific aims reviews, journal club webinars, networking opportunities and citywide research seminars.